Love After War
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: You're determined to prove to Isaac that you can take care of yourself. The only battle he seems to win is the one between the sheets.


You turned on to your stomach and groaned into the cool pillow. The crescent moon was luminescent through the curtains and the light peacefully lit the room, but you couldn't seem to fall asleep. You winced slightly as you shifted your weight on your elbow to look at the clock on the bedside table.

4:17.

You felt restless. A feeling you absolutely hated. You pushed the covers off of your body and sat up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping man next to you. A sharp pain run up your spine as you stood up straight. Pillows, pieces of ripped fabric, feathers, shards of glass from your vase were scattered across the floor as you made your way through the obstacle course that is your bedroom.

You fixed yourself a glass of cold water and leaned against the island in the kitchen. The moon filtering through gave just enough light to allow you to examine yourself. Bruises, cuts, scratches all tainted your skin from your neck down to your legs. You looked down at your wrist at the hand shaped mark and smirked to yourself. One of his many ways of branding you as his own. You could only imagine how battered and banged up he must look in comparison. Sure, your size differed from his drastically, but you knew you packed more of a punch than he'd dare lay upon you.

You knew you'd have to come up with excuses to explain your newly blemished appearance, but the fight was more so worth it now than ever. You had the battle scars to prove it. After all, with pain soon comes pleasure. And in the game of love and war there are no rules. No codes or guide to abide by. It is raw and intense. Cries of agony could easily be mistaken for that of delight. But the passion that shown through his actions alleviated the cruelness he unleashed.

_"Have you lost your mind? How many fucking screws are you missing in that head of yours, huh? Is this some kind of game to you? Do you have any idea how serious this whole ordeal is!"_

_Isaac's voice echoed throughout the room loudly. You were positive the neighbors could hear the dispute, probably worried for your well being, but you didn't flinch._

_"I of all people know the seriousness of this situation! Don't belittle me because I'm only human, Isaac. I was fine, I would have been fine if you hadn't-"_

_"You would have been torn to pieces if I hadn't have come in and saved you."_

_He cut you off before you could finish, which only fueled your already blazing fire. Your jaw clenched at his words. Your breath was shaky as you exhaled; not from fear or panic, but from fury. The fact that he doubted you in even the slightest set off your fumes._

_"I don't need saving. I'm not a defenseless, fragile little creature, I can fend for myself. I've never asked for your help and I don't need you to come to my rescue when I'm perfectly capable of surviving on my own."_

_Isaac chuckled mockingly, disbelief dripping with each sound. He shook his head and turned his back to leave, mumbling,_

_"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."_

_Your eyes narrowed, heat rushing throughout your body as your blood boiled. You neared him before he could reach for the door, lifting your foot from the floor and jabbing him in the lower back. The motion sent him to the ground with a loud 'thump'. He looked back at you, sighing heavily as his normally icy blue eyes hazed over into a cautioning yellow._

_You smirked and bent down to his level, cocking your head to the side as you watched him attempt to calm his temper. You dug your fingers into his soft waves of hair and pulled his head up from the back, making him wince slightly._

_"Well you're front row center for your viewing pleasure,"_

_You pushed your knee into his side harshly, flipping his already laying body on to his back. You knew your efforts had no long term effect on him due to his enhanced healing abilities, but it gave you the upper hand to hindering his reflexes._

_"Fight back."_

_You demanded. Usually, he'd dismiss the thought of using violence towards you, but you weren't in the mood for a verbal dispute. You knew if you wanted things to get physical, you'd have to hit fast and hard._  
_Isaac didn't need much more incentive than that. He gripped your ankle and pulled it forward, making you loose balance and fall to your back. He hovered over you, pinning your hands above your head by your wrists. You could feel his fingers darkening the color of your skin as bruises formed on each arm, but you didn't dare voice your discomfort._

_"Don't do this. Don't take on more than you can handle."_

_His tone was authoritative, but calm. More of a warning than a threat. But you wanted a fight. You basically begged for it so that you could prove yourself to him. _

_You pressed your left leg into his side and used your strength to swiftly reverse positions so that you towered above him. You straddled his waist, pressing your thighs into his waist and holding his arms down as you leaned down until your faces were centimeters apart. His lips were pressed into a thin line as his breaths came out as strained huffs from struggling beneath you._

_"Does heroism do something for your testosterone or are you just a bigger egomaniac than i panned you out for? Admit it, Lahey. You hate knowing that I don't need you to fight my battles for me."_

_Isaac growled deeply. His fingers dug into your thighs, claws drawing blood as he moved his hands down your legs. He hoisted you up and rose from the floor quickly. You yelped loudly as your back collided with the hard surface of the wall. A smirk crept along your lips as the pain subsided. You felt him stiffen at the contact of your body against his._

_"Well then brace yourself,"_

_He warned._

_"Because you've just stepped into no man's land. We'll see who comes out victorious in this war."_

_His hand fisted at your hair, pulling your head to the side as his lips assaulted the warm flesh of your neck. You wrapped your legs around his back and his hips ground into yours roughly, making you gasp at both sensations shocking your body. Making love was always a blood bath, so to speak. It was never simple or conventional. You fought against one another for dominance. To test each other to see who had the stability to withstand the pleasure mixed with the pain. Clearly, he had the upper hand._

_You cupped his jaw in your hands, pulling him in for a searing kiss. His plump lips worked against yours as his hands groped at your ass. You sunk your teeth into his swollen bottom lip, tugging roughly, then sucking it into your mouth. His hands snaked beneath your shirt and rubbed up your back, pealing off the useless garment. He set you back down to stand on your own, his eyes never leaving yours as he reached behind his neck and pulled his own shirt above his head and tossing it aside._

_Your eyes lingered over his lengthy physique. His jeans hung low against his hips, the elastic of his boxers taunted you silently from peaking above the denim. You reached out and dipped your finger under the band and pulling back, smirking as it hit his skin with a 'snap'. Before you could move again Isaac had you pinned against the open door frame. His forearm pressed against your throat, making you struggle for air to fill your empty lungs. An evil smile played on his lips as he unbuttoned your already loose fitting shorts and pushing his hand past the barrier of your panties. Your eyes rolled back unwillingly as his fingers plunged into your heat. His thumb pressed against your bundle of nerves bitterly, rubbing circles as his fingers scissored in and out of you._

_Your smile matched his as he bit his lip at the sight of you coming undone. He discovered your secret love of intense aggression long ago. From being bound to asphyxiation, it drove you crazy to be tested to find just how far you could go before falling off the edge._

_Isaac replaced his arm with his mouth, kissing from your neck to your chest, and down to your stomach. You closed your eyes and regained your ability to breathe as you felt your shorts pool around your ankles. You felt lightheaded from the lack of air you couldn't help but oblige to Isaac's actions. He knelt before you, hiking your thigh on his shoulder as he pressed his hot mouth against you. One hand had to hold on to the door for balance while the other knotted into his mess of hair as his lips massaged your most sensitive area. His tongue teased your folds, flicking against them hard and slow. You whimpered pathetically, knowing you'd lost the fight and surrendering under his touch. You felt the curve of his smile against you as he sucked at your clit harshly, hungrily. The taste of you igniting a fire within him._

_Before you could come to your end, he brought you to the edge of the bed, laying you down as he pushed the unnecessary material from his legs. He gripped the back of your knees and pulled you to him, wrapping them around his back. You dug your heels into his back and pulled him to you as he positioned himself at your entrance. You let out sighs of relief in unison at the feeling of him filling you to the hilt._

_You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts. Your nails raked down his chest leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin as traces of blood beaded down his skin. Your back arched into his chest as he leaned down to you. His chest fell to the crook of your neck as your teeth scraped across his collarbone. He felt your heart beat vigorously against your chest. You felt his pulsate against your tongue as you sucked at that point on his neck. His motions became jagged as he rammed into you repeatedly. Your core tightening around him as he throbbed inside of you, almost begging for release._

_"Isaac,"_

_He looked up at you as you nodded. He gripped the back of your neck and brought your lips to his, kissing you passionately as he spilled all he had to offer inside of you, sending you over the edge with him. Your body writhed violently as you both basked in the pleasure that consumed you._

You snapped back to reality upon feeling a pair of arms wrap around you tightly from behind. His lips kissed your temple tenderly as he turned you around in his arms.

"How bad it it?"

He asked, partially knowing the answer. As you had figured, his wounds were nonexistent. Not a single scratch impaired his silky skin.

"Still better off than you."

You smiled tiredly. He laughed softly and examined your neck, wincing slightly as the badly bruised skin.

"That didn't hurt? I don't even know how I didn't snap your neck."

His voice was weary and apologetic. He always felt uneasy looking at the aftermath of his cruelty.

"No. I liked it," You tried to hide your smirk as the scene replayed in your mind again.

"Besides, all's fair in love and war."


End file.
